Benutzer:Werner der Champ/Update-Neuigkeiten März 2016
Die Teamvorstellung war nur der erste Schritt von Marika, sie hat in diesem Thread jetzt auch auf Fragen der Community reagiert Noch mehr für die Clankriege? Auf die Frage, ob Supercell nur das Matchmaking, oder auch andere Sachem am Krieg verändere, antwortete Marika, dass sie momentan an etwas größerem planen, das Matchmaking aber unabhängig davon wichtig ist. Um zu sagen ob diese "große Sache" ins Spiel kommt, sei es aber noch zu früh. Schnee-Modus Die Frage nach einem Schnee-Modus, antwortet sie, dass sie auf den Frühling wartet, und dies nicht wirklich will Ist das Entwickler-Team eine Demokratie? Ein weiterer Nutzer stellte die Frage, ob das Entwickerteam eine Demokratie sei. Marika erläutert, dass Demokratie das Team gut beschriebt, da sie miteinander reden und Entscheidungen als Team durchführen. Zum Beispiel haben sie entschieden, was das nächste größere Ziel sein soll (gewonnene Clankriege) aber auch wenn sie über neue Konzepte und Namen für Truppen entscheiden. Flat organization hierarchy und keine Bürokratie sind wichtige Teile von Supercell und der Team DNA Community-Manager Eine weitere Frage war, ob die Community Magager auch für nicht englische Communitys verantwortlich sind. Ebenfalls wollte er wissen, ob es eine ähnliche Community in z.B. chinesischer oder russisscher Sprache gibt, und wie diese Spieler mit Supercell kommunizieren. Marike dankt ihm für die gute Frage und erzählt, wie die CMs arbeiten: Clash: Anoushka und Marika Hay Day: Nick Boom: Rlight Royale: Tim Alle fünf gehören zu Entwicklerteams und sitzen deshalb in Helsinki bei ihren entsprechenden Teams Zu speziellen Managern sagt sie, dass sie japanische, koreanische und chinesische CM's haben, die sich um ihre Spiele in jener Sprache kümmern, indem sie entweder die selben Möglichkeiten wie die englische Community nutzen, oder lokale Plattformen wie niconico (eine art chinesische YouTube VErsion) oder Weibo (eine Mischung von Facebook, Twitter und den Foren in China). Und genau wie unsere CMs Feedback von allen Spielern einsammeln, machen diese es in ihren Sprachen. Das Feedback ist für gewöhnlich in allen Sprachen ähnlich, aber es gibt ein paar sehr interessante Ausnahmen. Japanische Spieler wollen zum Beispiel immer 24 Sunden im Vorraus wissen, wann es eine Wartungspause gibt, idealerweise sogar 48 Stunden, oder sogar eine Woche vorher! CMs reden viel untereinander, damit jeder weiß was wo und wann kommt (zum Beispiel Updates oder Probleme wie das Problem mit dem Google Login kürzlich). Sie versuchen auch sämtliche wichtige Infos (wie Sneak peeks, Wartungspause oder eben andere Neuigkeiten wie die Verbesserungen an der Clankriegssuche) auf allen Platformen in allen Sprachen gleichzeitig zu posten. Manchmal gibt es zwar eine kurze Verzögerung in einer der Sprachen, aber im großen und Ganzen bekommen alle Spieler auf allen Platformen gleichzeitig sämtliche Nachrichten. Auch wenn es nur in vier Sprachen Communitys gibt, ist der Support in allen Sprachen, die das entsprechende Spiel unterstützt, verfügbar. Hay Day hat mit 19 die meisten Sprachen. Als nächstes hat Rain nachgefragt, ob mehr Communities für andere Sprachen geplant sind (Deutsch :P) oder ein freiwilliges Team wie dieses Wiki. Wenn sie keine Entwickler in der jeweiligen Sprache hätten. könnten Freiwillige, die mit einem Mitarbeiter zusammenarbeiten, sich un die vielen Sprachen kümmern. Marika meint zwar, dass sie keine weiteren Communities planen, jedoch kann sich dies in Zukunft ändern. Zudem wollte Rain noch wissen, ob auch auf dem Forum Informationen über Wartungspause 48 Stunden vorher gepostet werden können. Marika meint dazu, dass Wartungspausen, sobald der Termin feststeht, angekündigt werden. Jedoch gibt es manchmal ungeplante Pausen (wie wenn die Server nicht richtig funktionieren und/oder Spieler nicht ins Spiel kommen). Oder wenn es Bugs im Spiel gibt, dann wird die Wartungspause sofort gestartet, wenn er behoben werden kann (eine frühere Benachrichtigung fände sie zwar gut, aber Spieler sollten nicht noch extra warten müssen). Die japanischen Spieler bekommen 24 Stunden vor der Wartungspause eine Benachrichtigung, sooft wie möglich. Vorallem am Anfang haben sie sich über die "kurze" Vorwarnzeit aufgeregt. so hat das Team sich darum bemüht, es zu verbessern. Aber sie haben sich über all die Jahre an uns gewöhnt, und finden es inzwischen mehr in Ordnung, wenn es mal eine "Überraschungspause" gibt Ein Spieler wollte wissen, ob er aufhören kann, diese Woche die sozialen Medien zu aktualisieren. Marika antwortete, dass er eine Pause machen könnte, da noch am Update gearbeitet wird. Es sieht schon gut aus, aber muss noch einmal überarbeitet werden. Zuden fahren ein paar YouTuber nach Helsinki am Ende der Woche, damit sie alles über die Neuigkeiten wissen (sobald sie fertig sind). Mangelnder Support Zusätzlich hat der Moderator LachNessMeownster einige Infos zum Support gegeben, als jemand fragte, ob der Support nur aus 3 bis 4 Leuten besteht, da immer automatische Nachrichten zurückkommen. Der Moderator antwortet, dass der Support 45.000 Nachrichten am Tag Erhält (Stand Dez. 15 vor dem Update). Und überraschend viele davon hatten nichts mit dem Support zu tun. Er meint auch, dass es keine automatsch antworteten Bots gäbe, sondern Helpshift genutzt würde. Man gibt ein paar Schlüsselwörter ein und bekommt eine Nachricht generiert, die zum Fall passt. Er findet dies aber selbst noch nicht perfekt. Wenn eine Nachricht zurück kommt, welche keinen Sinn macht, soll man dem Support nochmal zurückschreiben, und fragen, ob sie auch sorgfältig alles gelesen haben. Sie bekommen über 16 Millionen Nachrichten im Jahr, was es schwer macht, sich um jeden individuell zu kümmern. Und da man meist eine Antwort in unter 24 Stunden bekäme, gäbe es eigentlich keinen Grund, sich um den mangelnden Support in einem Handyspiel zu beschweren. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag